totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fabryka zupek chińskich
Total Drama: Amazing Race - Odcinek 4 Don: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Amazing Race. Ahh, święta, święta i po świętach. W tamtym okresie pojechaliśmy do Rosji, gdzie naprawdę było zimno. Nasi uczestnicy musieli złowić karpia, a następnie ubrać choinkę, lub jak kto woli, rozdać prezenty. Skaarl o mało co nie utonęła, Jay prawdopodobnie się zakochał, a Drake nawiązał pierwsze w życiu kontakty międzyludzkie. Czy Fabian znajdzie sobie swoją ofiarę? Czy Dakota i Igor się pogodzą? Oglądajcie Total Drama: Amazing Race. Samolot nr 1 Samolot nr 1 już wystartował, a pierwsze 10 drużyn leci na jego pokładzie Nieśmiali nastolatkowie, oraz Starzy wyjadacze siedzą na koncu pokładu '''Owen: ' Cieszę się przyjaciele, że udało nam się zjednoczyć Uściskał ich wszystkich 'Drake: ' Dobrze Owen, ale za chwilę braknie mi tchu Owen ich puścił (PZ 'Agatha: ') Hmmm, to fajnie, że Drake zaczął przyjaniznić się z Noah i Owenem, ale mam wrażenie, że przez to zostanę już zupełnie sama. Kurczę, chciałabym przezwyciężyć swoją fobie Tymczasem Stiles wychodzi uśmięchnięty z łazienki 'Stiles: ' Ząbki umyte, pora zjeść śniadanko 'Carrie: ' Hej, Stiles. Devin i ja robimy sobie płatki z mlekiem, więc może się dosiądziesz 'Stiles: ' A wiesz, nie odmówię Carrie, Devin i Stiles zasiadają na stołówce 'Izzie: ' Tak, chłopiec rośnie jak na drożdżach 'Heath: ' Moja mama mi zawsze to powtarzała o mnie. Pani jest ciocią Stilesa? 'Izzie: ' Tak, jestem ciocią. Ale skonczmy z tym oficjalnym językiem. Izzie jestem 'Heath: ' Heath Stołówka Carrie i Stiles jedzą już śniadanie, ale Devinowi zabrakło mleka 'Devin: ' Cholerka, mleko się skonczyło 'Carrie: ' Może zjesz kanapkę 'Devin: ' Właściwie, to wolałem mleko. Zaraz wracam Devin otwiera drzwi. Zapomniał, ze jest w samolocie i prawie wypadł. Trzyma się rękami podłogi ''Devin: ' AAA. Pomocy. Carrie, Stiles... KTOKOLWIEK 'Carrie: ' Devin! Carrie pobiegła na pomoc swojemu chłopakowi. Tak szybko, że sturchnęła talerzem i oblała Stilesa mlekiem (PZ '''Stiles) (dalej oblany) Moje życie to jeden wielki żart Pokład samolotu Carrie wyciąga rękę do Devina 'Carrie: ' Devin, złap się mojej ręki 'Devin: ' Nie mogę. Boję się 'Carrie: ' Zaufaj mi Carrie i Devin popatrzeli sobie przez chwilę w oczy ;3 Nagle samolotem zaczęło trząść. Carrie wypadła i złapała się nóg Devina 'Carrie: ' Devin, nie puszczaj 'Devin: ' Trzymam z całej siły, ale już nie dam rady Devinowi powoli palce się ześlizują 'Devin: ' Carrie, nim skonczymy jako plama na dachu jakiegoś budynku, chciałem ci powiedzieć że jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczyną jaką w życiu poznałem 'Carrie: ' Devin, zawołaj pomoc 'Devin: ' Ten samolot jest za głośny, bo wołałem już z 5 razy Devin się ześlizguje, ale w ostatniej chwili Isabella zdążyła ich złapać i wciągnąć na górę 'Carrie: ' Zaraz, czy my... Przeżyliśmy!? Carrie z radości ucałowała Devina i Isę 'Isabella: ' Nie martwcie się, nie pozwolimy nikomu zginąć 'Eva: ' Trochę szkoda. Haha, niezle jeśli byście spadli, wow 'Tatiana: ' Z czego ty się cieszysz 'Eva: ' Lubię patrzeć na krzywdę innych. Wcześniej czy pózniej wszyscy wykitujemy, więc... 'Isabella: ' Ale wiesz, że ty też się zaliczasz do tych "wszystkich" 'Fabian: ' Ja tam się śmierci nie boję. Ha, chcecie pojedynek ze mną frajerki? Fabian wyciąga nóż i celuje w Tatianę, ale kopnięciem mu go wytrąciła 'Drake: ' Wow, gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? 'Tatiana: ' Trenowałam techniki samoobrony. Chcesz, mogę cię umówić z moim trenerem? 'Drake: ' A wiesz, może kiedy indziej. Drake zauważa Agathę siedzącą gdzieś z boku 'Drake: ' Co jest? 'Agatha: ' Powiedz, jak ci się to udało? 'Drake: ' Noah i Owen pokazali mi, że nie wszyscy ludzie są podli. Uwierz mi, sama też kiedyś to zrozumiesz 'Agatha: ' Ale Drake... jeśli ty zaczniesz spotykać się ze wszystkimi... chodzić na imprezy, na bilarda. Będę czuć się samotnie 'Drake: ' Agatha, jeśli pójdę to z tobą Agatha popatrzyła na Drake'a 'Drake: ' Wiem, że to nie twoje klimaty. I tak mam nadzieję, że nabierzesz zaufania do ludzi. Noah i Owen podchodzą 'Owen: ' O czym rozmawiacie przyjaciele? 'Agatha: ' Yyy... hej 'Noah: ' My się już dzisiaj witaliśmy 'Agatha: ' No tak 'Noah: ' Zagramy w kamien papier nożyce? 'Owen: ' We czwórkę? 'Noah: ' No tak, o dyszkę Samolot nr 2 Wszyscy uczestnicy, po za Jackie, Jen, Jay'em i Mickey'em siedzą już w samolocie. Ten jeszcze stoi na lotnisku. 'Jay: ' Nie wsiadacie? 'Jackie: ' Samolot startuje dopiero na 10 minut, a na dworze jest bardzo przyjemnie W tym momencie samolot startuje 'Jen: ' Jackie, te 10 minut bardzo szybko minęły Cała czwórka zaczęła biec za samolotem. W ostatniej chwili zdążyli Pokład samolotu 'Dwayne: ' Mało brakowało, a odlecielibyśmy bez was Dakota i Igor ponownie kłócą się o miejsce. Dakota spycha Igora 'Igor: ' No nie (PZ 'Igor: ') Mam naprawdę tego dosyć. Cholera, już nigdy w życiu się o nic nie założe (PZ 'Dakota: ') Bo żeś cienki Pomiędzy Dakotą i Igorem dochodzi do bójki w pokoju zwierzen Courtney i Duncan obserwowali kłótnię Dakoty i Igora 'Duncan: ' Haha, nie chciałbym się znalezc między tą dwójką Dakota zaczęła ze szczotką gonić Igora 'Dakota: ' Wracaj tu natychmiast 'Courtney: ' Podzielam twoje zdanie Duncan. Chodz, przesiądziemy się z dala od tego zamieszania Courtney i Duncan poszli i usiedli z Jackie i Jen 'Courtney: ' Uff, tutaj może będzie troszkę spokoju 'Jen: ' A co się tam dzialo? 'Courtney: ' Dakota i Igor. Mówi ci to coś? 'Jen: ' Aha... Tymczasem Brick i Vera ćwiczą na drążku 'Vera: ' 99... i 100 'Brick: ' U mnie też już 100 'Vera: ' Będziemy mieli formę w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu Brick drze się na cały samolot 'Brick: ' Hej, jeśli chcecie przyłączyć się do najlepszych, to zróbcie już to teraz 'Jackie: ' Nie chcę być niemiła Brick, ale w ostatnim wyzwaniu ty i Vera zajęliście przedostatnie miejsce 'Vera: ' Nie to nie, droga wolna. Ale w gruncie rzeczy damy z siebie wszystko 'Barbie: ' Hej, my się możemy przyłączyć. C'nie Lucy Lucy patrzy na nią ze zdziwieniem, a Barbie puszcza jej oczko, jaby coś kombinowała 'Vera: ' To... witam na pokładzie Chongqing, Chiny 'Don: ' Vera wita na pokladzie nowych Znajomych z Wojska, a uczestnicy lecący na pokładzie 1st samolotu właśnie docierają na miejsce Uczestnicy migiem wybiegli z samolotu, tylko Fabian się potknął przez co był ostatni 'Eva: ' A ty przestan się guzdrać, bo spadamy przez ciebie na ostatnie miejsce 'Fabian: ' Nie bój się, nie wypadniemy 'Eva: ' Skąd ta pewność panie "wszystkowiedzący" (PZ 'Fabian: ') Jestem najbardziej czarnym charakterem w tym programie, a wiadomo co się z takimi dzieje. Nie niżej niż 3 miejsce :D (PZ 'Eva: ') Lepiej nie kracz, bo skonczy się tym, że będziemy pierszymi antagonistami, na 17 miejscu Noah i Owen odczytują wskazówkę 'Noah: ' Zadanie wspólne, zrób swoją własną zupkę chinską 'Owen: ' Hmmm, zupka 'Don: ' W tym zadaniu wspólnym, nasi zawodnicy muszą w tym o to budynku stojącym po mojej prawej (kamerzysta trząsie kamerą na "nie"). Co... yyy, nie prawej? Don się obraca o 360 stopni 'Don: ' Ach tak, po mojej lewej. W budynku po mojej lewej będą musieli zrobić zupkę chinską. Oceniać będzie ją miejscowy chinczyk. Jeśli będzie mu smakować, da kolejną wskazówkę 'Carrie: ' Biegiem Budynek 'Isabella: ' Co my mamy. Jakieś przyprawy, mąka i pojemniki z tym cały E-cośtam, którego nikt nie rozumie 'Fabian: ' Oj, tak mi przykro... a tak naprawdę to nie Fabian wsypuje wszystko na hybił-traił 'Eva: ' Jeśli otrujemy tego gościa, to nie da nam wskazówki 'Fabian: ' No... szlag 'Cody: ' Spoko Mike, pamiętasz coś z tego 'Mike: ' 150, to był karmel i tyle wiem 'Aisha: ' To my może zrobimy ogórkową 'Matthew: ' Pójdę kupić ogórki Aisha przewraca oczami i otwiera lodówkę 'Matthew: ' Albo... już nie muszę Chongqing, Chiny 'Don: ' Kiedy pierwsza grupa uczestników zaczyna już pichcić, samolot nr 2 zliża się do lotniska Uczestnicy wybiegają z samolotu, a Courtney odczytuje wskazówkę 'Courtney: ' Zupka chinska? Nie ma problemu Budynek 'Drake: ' Owen, podałbyś mi sól? 'Owen: ' Nie ma sprawy Owen podał Drakowi sól 'Agatha: ' Dobrze, to chyba nasza pomidorowa pikantna jest gotowa 'Drake: ' Zdegustujmy Drake chce spróbować, ale nagle ktoś mu wytrącił łyzkę z rąk. Okazuje się, że był to Don 'Don: ' Ej... to chinczyk ma degustować, a nie wy 'Drake: ' Okej Agatha i Drake podają mu zupkę chinską. Ten spróbował i jako, że była ostra, wyjął mleko z lodówki i je wypił. Ale zaliczył zadanie i dał kolejną wskazówkę 'Agatha: ' Udało się nam 'Drake: ' Dobrze, co my tu mamy? Albo/Albo. Diabelski młyn, lub spadochron 'Don: ' W tym Albo/Albo, uczestnicy muszą albo udać się na Grand Hotel Hyatt Lanko czyli 226 metrowy budynek i skoczyć ze spadochronem, albo udać się na pobliski diabelski młyn i wykonać nim jedną przejażdżkę 'Drake: ' To co bierzemy? Tymczasem Przyjaciele, oraz Prawniczka i Kryminalista ukonczyli pierwsze zadanie 'Duncan: ' Skok ze spadochronem oczywiście. A wy pękacie frajerzy? Courtney i Duncan pobiegli 'Cody: ' Nie... wcale nie pękamy jakby ci się mogło zdawać. Choć Mike, pokażemy im 'Agatha: ' Młyn? 'Drake: ' Też mi się tak wydaje Diabelski młyn Agatha i Drake pobiegli na diabelski młyn, ale ujrzeli dużą kolejkę przed nimi 'Drake: ' Nosz, cholera jasna (PZ 'Agatha: ') Teraz już wiem, że to zadanie tylko z pozoru wydawało się takie łatwe. Pierwsze zadanie 'DJ: ' Palce lizać 'Leshawna: ' To co, oddajemy? Nagle ktoś pchnął Leshawnę, przez co ta wszystko wylała. Ta w złości się obraca i zauważa Barbie i Lucy 'Leshawna: ' Zrobiłyście to specjalnie, tak? 'Lucy: ' Po co miałybyśmy to robić? 'DJ: ' Zrobimy drugą Tymczasem Początkujące sławy ekranowe konczą pierwsze zadanie pomyślnie Grand Hotel Hyatt Lanko Prawniczka i Kryminalista, oraz Przyjaciele są już na szczycie 'Mike: ' Ok, Cody. Pora zrobić coś, na co do tej pory tylko Svetlana miała odwagę Mike skacze 'Mike: ' Woohoo 'Cody: ' Zaczekaj na mnie 'Duncan: ' To czas na nas skarbie Courtney podchodzi na brzeg, ale boi się skoczyć 'Duncan: ' Wszystko ok Courtney 'Courtney: ' Tak, tak 'Duncan: ' Nie wyglądasz 'Courtney: ' Wiesz... ja chyba nie dam rady 'Duncan: ' To idziemy na młyn Diabelski młyn Nieśmiali nastolatkowie, oraz Prawniczka i Kryminalista stoją w kolejce. Widać, że na młynie są już Początkujące sławy ekranowe 'Drake: ' A ci skąd się tu wzięli 'Courtney: ' Nie mam pojęcia, ale na pewno im nie popuszczę Strefa Luzu 'Don: ' Uczestnicy którzy wykonają zadanie muszą jak najszybciej dobiec do Strefy Luzu. Kto zrobi to ostatni, może odpaść z wyścigu 1.Początkujące Sławy Ekranowe 2.Przyjaciele 'Cody: ' Jakim cudem byliście pierwsi skoro ponoć kolejka jest na diabelski młyn? 'Heath: ' Otwarli drugą kasę Pierwsze zadanie Izzie, Stiles, oraz Noah i Owen konczą pierwsze zadanie 'Owen: ' TAK! Do bojue Noah 'Izzie: ' Świetnie sobie poradziliście Jay i Mickey, oraz Carrie i Devin też konczą zadanie Diabelski młyn 'Drake: ' Ale z nas debile, są dwie kasy czynne 'Duncan: ' To nara frajerze Courtney i Duncan pobiegli do 2nd kasy 'Courtney: ' Chyba za ostro go potraktowałeś 'Duncan: ' Oj, tam. Wygra i tak najlepszy 'Courtney: ' *Najlepsi 'Duncan: ' No tak, gdziesz bym mógł zapomnieć Carrie i Devin, oraz Mickey i Jay pobiegli na diabelski młyn (PZ 'Jay: ') Jesteśmy tu, a nie na Grand Hotel Hyatt Lanko, no bo... Retrospekcja 'Jay: ' Dawaj Mickey, otwórz oczy 'Mickey: ' Dobrze mamusiu, nie chcę nowego słonika. 'Jay: ' Właśnie dlatego nie wchodzimy na wieżowce Koniec retrospekcji (PZ 'Jay: ') ...tak (PZ 'Carrie: ') Mam dosyć wysokości na dziś (PZ 'Devin: ') Ja też Diabelski młyn W tym czasie otworzyli kolejną kasę, do której pobiegli Carrie i Devin Grand Hotel Hyatt Lanko Kolejne drużyny wykonują zadanie 'Isabella: ' Boisz się? 'Tatiana: ' Nigdy Nieustraszone dziewczyny skoczyły 'Eva: ' Myślisz, że spadochron im się otworzy? 'Fabian: ' Yyy.. nie Też skoczyli Noah i Owen wdrapali się na szczyt wieżowca 'Owen: ' Noah, nim skoczymy chce się ciebie o coś zapytać? 'Noah: ' Słucham 'Owen: ' Daj coś do żarcia 'Noah: ' Jak wykonamy zadanie, pójdziemy sobie na burgera, co ty na to? I wezmiemy ze sobą Nieśmiałych Nastolatków 'Owen: ' To zróbmy to Noah i Owen skoczyli Strefa luzu 3.Czarne Charaktery 4.Niezdarni blizniacy 5.Zakochani nastolatkowie 6.Starzy wyjadacze 7.Nieustraszone dziewczyny 'Don: ' Te siedem drużyn jest już bezpiecznych. Tymczasem pozostali jeszcze walczą o to, by nie odpaść z wyścigu. Pierwsze zadanie Ojciec z synem, oraz Znajomi z wojska jeszcze męczą się z tym zadaniem 'Junior: ' Tato, znów przesadziłeś z mąką 'Dwayne: ' Kurczę, w domu to mama zawsze gotuje 'Junior: ' A mówiłem, żebyś popróbował, to wolałeś zabrać mnie na frytki gdy mama była w delegacji 'Dwayne: ' Przecież ci smakowały 'Junior: ' No tak. Czekaj, ja popróbuję 'Brick: ' Vera błagam, jak trudne to może być? 'Vera: ' Myślę, że możemy oddać to co mamy. Złocisty kurczak jest ponoć bardzo dobry. Tylko czy dobrze został przez nas przygotowany? No nie wiem Obie pary oddają w tym samym czasie i chinczyk akceptuje. Znajomi z wojska pobiegli na wieżę, a Ojciec z synem na diabelski młyn Strefa luzu 8.Znajomi z wojska 9.Wrogowie 'Don: ' Co, przecież dopiero co zaliczyliście pierwsze wyzwanie 'Vera: ' A ty myślisz, że co my na ćwiczeniach robimy, jak nie skaczemy ze spadochronem. 10.Prawniczka i kryminalista 'Cody: ' I co, jednak wymiękłeś z tym skokiem 'Duncan: ' Uważaj gościu, bo mogę ci wyprowadzić jedynki na spacer Duncan szykuje pięści, ale Don staje pomiędzy Duncanem i Cody'm 'Don: ' Hola, hola, panowie. 11.Botanicy 12.Nieśmiali nastolatkowie 13.Ciocia i siostrzeniec Zostały jeszcze 4 drużyny Grand Hotel Hyatt Lanko Barbie i Lucy, oraz Jackie i Jen wykonują to zadanie 'Jen: ' Dobrze, żyje się raz, ale zawsze chciałam to zrobić 'Lucy: ' To do dzieła Lucy i Barbie skaczą i przed skokiem, Lucy uszkadza spadochron Jen. 'Jackie: ' Daj mi minutkę, tylko założę jeszcze spadochron 'Jen: ' Czekam na ciebie na dole Jen chce skoczyć, ale Jackie ją zatrzymuje 'Jackie: ' Jen stój! 'Jen: ' Co jest? 'Jackie: ' Twój spadochron jest chyba uszkodzony Jen ściąga spadochron 'Jen: ' Faktycznie. Dziękuję Jackie, uratowałaś mnie 'Jackie: ' Oj tam, oj tam Jen zakłada nowy spadochron Diabelski młyn 'Dwayne: ' Ok synek, wchodzimy. Tylko zapnij pasy Cała czwórka, tj: Zwycięzcy i Ojciec z synem wchodzą do diabelskiego młynu 'DJ: ' O nie, o nie, o nie 'Leshawna: ' O tak! To jest zajebiste Strefa luzu 14.Mistrzynie obsługi wihajstrów 15.Królowe mody 'Don: ' Gratuluję dziewczyny, jesteście bezpieczne Tymczasem dwie ostatnie pary ścigają się do mety . . . . . . . . . 16.Zwycięzcy 17.Ojciec z Synem 'Don: ' DJ i Leshawna! Zostajecie w programie 'DJ: ' Hip Hip! 'Leshawna: ' Hura! 'Don: ' Dwayne, Junior. Byliście naprawdę świetni, ale niestety... Niestety nie wrócicie dzisiaj do ciepłego łóżeczka w swoim domu. Zostajecie 'Dwayne: ' Tak! Synek 'Junior: ' Ale ulga. Już myślałem, że odpadamy 'Don: ' Dobrze, więc mieliśmy całkiem ciekawą sytuacje. Mam jakieś wrażenie, że po za Evą i Fabianem czai się jeszcze jakieś zło. Ale czy mam rację? Czy Agatha przestanie bać się ludzi? Czy życie Stilesa, to naprawdę tylko jeden wielki żart? Prawdopodobnie tak, ale na dzisiaj to wszystko. Widzimy się ponownie w kolejnym odcinku Total Drama: Amazing Race. Ciekawostki *Jeśli liczyć Rosję jako kraj Azjatycki, jest to drugi odcinek, w którym odwiedzono kraj azjatycki. **Jest to też pierwszy odcinek w serii, który odbywa się w Chinach *To drugi odcinek sezonu, w którym nie odbyła się eliminacja. **Jak na ironię, w obu tych odcinkach Ojciec i Syn zajmują ostatnie miejsce, a ratuje ich jedynie fakt, że runda była bez eliminacji. Tak samo w obu tych odcinkach Zwycięzcy zajęli przedostatnie miejsce. *Podobnie jak w Złówmy karpia i ubierzmy choinkę na święta, Przyjaciele zajmują drugie miejsce. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Amazing Race